Yours, Always
by Gryff inTheGame
Summary: *Complete* Draco is trying to woo Hermione under the guise of a 'secret admirer.' Sometimes the boundaries of friendship are meant to be broken. Lemons/Fluff/Language. In response to a Christmas prompt for the strictly Dramione FB page. J.K Rowling owns everything. The plot is mine.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:** I wrote this for a "12 days of Dramione" Christmas prompt for the Strictly Dramione FB page.

Prompt: "I followed my heart," "It led me to a miracle," "To me you are perfect," "Merry Christmas."

While I was writing this I couldn't stop listening to this song "Creepin" by Kingswood. "Every night I go to bed, I think of you instead of closing my eyes and sleeping. It's your lips I want to taste its such a shame to waste it, why don't you embrace your creep."

Happy reading! ;)

Thanks to margaeryB for beta-ing for me! X

* * *

It had begun on the 1st of December. A white and grey tawny owl with tree green eyes tapped on her office window and delivered a beautiful bouquet of fresh summer flowers. The bouquet consisted of white peonies, red summer garden roses and cream ranunculus bunched together in a refreshing array of green foliage. There was no note. She suspected that whomever sent them had perhaps travelled to a warmer climate to get them, given its winter here in London.

Every day that week the white and grey tawny owl returned to Hermione's office and delivered a different bouquet of Christmas themed flowers. There was never a note but each bunch was pieced together so beautifully and she was truly mesmerised by each bouquet. She was curious as to who the sender was and desperate to thank them for their generosity.

By the end of the first week her office had been overwhelmed, dripping in delicious scents and as luscious as a garden. They seemed to have a growing charm on them because each bunch blossomed into beautiful trees and floral plants that she could replant in her own garden at home.

* * *

Blaise arrives in Draco's sitting room.

"You've actually gone mad."

Draco raises his head and pauses his position, not turning around to welcome his guest.  
"Evening Zabini, Please do come in," snaps Draco, not amused by Blaise's assumption.

"Granger's office looks like a fucking forest. I'm pretty sure there are flobberworms, bow truckles and fairies actually living in there now," mocks Blaise as he chuckles to himself. "I don't understand when this obsession with Granger started, but I fucking hope you grow out of this flower sending phase really soon. Or better yet, just go to her and tell her you want to get in her pants, or whatever the fuck it is you want."

Draco turns to Blaise, a look of annoyance on his face. He raises his eyebrows for a moment as if he is about to say something. He refrains, relaxes, and strokes his hand along his chin. He takes a few minutes before he responds and Blaise grows impatient.  
"It might interest you to know that my interest in Granger is, how do I say this, permanent."

"You are definitely mad. What makes you think Granger will reciprocate. You've kind of living under a rock. Although she acknowledges your existence she friend zoned you long ago and you fed that by being somewhat of a brotherly figure. How are you going to make her see you differently?"

Draco glares at Blaise, and Blaise puts his hands up in the air and steps back as if to say chill out.  
"I am quite the charming gentleman Zabini. Naturally I plan to woo her."

"Well if you plan on doing that don't you think she should at least know who's sending her all these flowers then?"

"In good time. Until then, I am going to play the perfect secret admirer. She will fall for me before she even knows who I am."

* * *

It's midnight, and Hermione is sitting by the toasty fire in her flat sipping a hot chocolate and indulging in a generous helping of plum pudding. She is involved in the charity committee headed by Narcissa Malfoy and this year they were putting together a Christmas charity ball for the Ministry. Hermione is invited to brunch at the Malfoy manor tomorrow. She wasn't planning on being awake so late but she couldn't resist curling up on the lounge watching Christmas movies on her television and time got away from her.

After finishing her pudding she finally decides to retire to bed when suddenly she hears a tapping noise coming from her kitchen window. Fetching her wand and tip toing to her kitchen, the white and grey tawny owl startles her. She rushes to the window to let it in and after retrieving the rolled up parchment from its leg she offers it a little treat and some water before it makes its journey home.

She stares curiously at the parchment before deciding to open it. It's wax seal is unlike anything she has seen before, a silvery grey wax that glistens as specks of green and red reflect in the changing light. The initials stamped into it are her own, H.G. She found this odd. But the urge to open it is too strong so Hermione continues, breaking the seal as she peels it open. She gasps upon reading it.

* * *

Dearest Hermione,

You pierce my soul. I am half agony, half hope… I have loved none but you. –Jane Austin, Persuasion.

Yours, Always –

* * *

Hermione is breathless and blushing. Her heart is racing as she feels little flutters of butterflies in her stomach. She is so caught up in the moment that she realises she is holding her breath and forces her mouth open to draw in a hasty breath. She reread the note over and over again. Her mouth, parts slightly allowing her tongue to wet her parched lips. Her lips slowly curl into a heart - warming smile, the sun is shining in her very soul. It is now 12.57am. Hermione didn't know how she can possibly going to sleep, her mind is filled with a million questions, and so, while her mind ticks over, trying to find something to analyse; a clue to as to whom this note might be from, Hermione came to the realisation that she has a secret admirer and somewhere in between her smile and her realisation, she grew tired and manages to drift off into a deep, restful sleep.

* * *

"Granger," Draco gently shakes Hermione's shoulder. "Granger, wake up."  
Hermione stirs, her lids scrunch as she struggles to open them, her eyebrows furrow, her head moves slightly and a small noise escapes her, "hmm, wha-" her eyes fling open. "What. Malfoy wha-"

"Good afternoon, it appears you've slept in. Mother was quite worried so she sent me here to check on you."  
Hermione sits up abruptly.

"Oh! Oh I'm so sorry!"

Draco retrieves Hermione's dressing gown as she fumbles out of bed and he holds it up as she comes to face him. She smiles at him and Draco feels his heart skip a beat but he doesn't smile back. He steps behind her, slipping her dressing gown over her shoulders. He lingers there longer then he should, his hands on top of her shoulders. He breathes her in lost for a moment -so close to her. He can feel the warmth of her body radiating through her dressing gown. He can smell her. Her scent is so sweet.  
Hermione turns to face Draco and kisses him on the cheek.

"Thank you Draco."

Her lips burn his skin. If she hovered there a moment longer he feels as though she would melt him. He wonders if this is what it felt when fire and ice collide.

For a moment he fears she can read is thoughts and see his desire for her. But it's so much more than desire. Far past obsession. It had taken him a while to understand his feelings for her. Now that he has finally accepted that these feelings are love, he has a rather difficult time keeping up their friendship facade.

The truth is, Draco Malfoy has never known a love like this and he struggles to make sense of it... His father's affections to his mother had never been obvious, his Aunts marriage is a deranged and unrealistic representation of one. To be honest, he is actually terrified of it. Love has the power to destroy a person and he isn't sure he is ready to put himself on the line for it. What he did know is that he is willing to try if the situation presents itself and given the current situation, he has decided to willingly assist the process to favour the outcome.

Hermione had been trying to get Draco 's attention but he seemed to have checked out.  
"Draco?"

Draco finally blinks, snapping out of his daze." What?"

"I was saying, is your mother still available this afternoon?"

"No, she had a date organised with Andromeda. She insisted I help so we can discuss your ideas over a late lunch perhaps? I can relay it to her this evening."

Hermione opens her bedroom window and a gust of fresh air blows in. "Late lunch sounds perfect, I'm starving. I'll just get ready, help yourself to tea or coffee downstairs."  
Draco gives Hermione a subtle nod. As she walks to her bathroom he looks over to her bedside table and notices the piece of parchment he'd sent her. His lips curl into a sly smile. He exits her bedroom to take the recliner chair by her fire whilst he waits.

* * *

Draco and Hermione arrive at a muggle restaurant in France, he had already made reservations. They sit in a private section of the restaurant and browse the menu. Hermione decides on the Pot-au-feu, she feels like a wintery beef and vegetable stew to warm up. Draco orders French bread to start, chicken - Coq au vin – and wine to accompany both their meals.

After enjoying their meals, it's down to business. Hermione mentions her ideas on having a masquerade ball instead of just an average theme and Draco agrees... With discussions out of the way, Hermione takes it upon herself to lighten the conversation.

"So Malfoy, care to tell me who you are bringing to the ball?"

Draco raises his brows at her. A wide grin spreads across her face. He picks up his wine glass and sips it. She kicks his foot under the table.

"Come on, tell me."

Draco not so gracefully spits his wine and it dribbles down his chin. Dabbing his chin with a napkin he laughs at Hermione a real, genuine laugh. It's a sound Hermione is familiar with, although she knows he tries to hide it.

"I haven't asked anyone."

"You haven't? Why? You're the Wizarding world's most eligible bachelor. Witches would line up down the street for a chance to be asked to attend a ball with you."

"None that I'd want to take."

"Well who do you want to take?"

"No one."

"That is a lie! If you like someone why don't you just tell her." Says Hermione matter of factly.

"Can you drop it already? You're starting to piss me off," Draco jokes, laughing again.

Hermione shuffles her chair beside him and faces to him, "Just tell me. Maybe I can help?" She elbows Draco playfully in the ribs.

"Ouch, Granger what the fuck was that for? Stop pestering me. You know what? Whom are you going with then?"

Hermione blinks for a moment, her wide grin fading. She replies calmly, "Nobody."

"And you're hassling me about a date. It's far worse for a witch to turn up alone to these events."

Hermione opens her mouth, closes it. Then opens it again. "Well if you refuse to ask someone to go with you, why don't we go together? As friends of course."

-As friends. Of course she would say that.

"Very well Granger." Draco winks playfully at Hermione, "looks like I now have a date."

Hermione smiles. "Do you mind if we go to Diagon Alley? I need to find a dress."

Draco summons the waiter and pays the bill, as always Hermione argues with him about paying her share and he refuses, waving his palm at her dismissingly. Draco holds his arm out to her and Hermione links her arm in his and they apparate.

"Draco where are we?"

"You need a dress. Every other witch owns everything in Diagon Alley. These are some of mother's favourite dress shops. I have no doubt you'll find something in one of them." Refusing to tell her where they are.

Hermione shakes her head at him. "Not everyone has a Malfoy salary and access to a never ending trust fund."

Draco considers her for a moment, "all you have to do is browse. If you see something you like, don't worry about the price tag."

"No Draco, you are not buying me a dress!"

"Fine, I won't. Just promise me you'll have a look."

"Fine. I'll look."

Draco escorts Hermione into a luxurious gown shop. It's roof and walls are layered in rich purple silk hangings. Black leather couches are placed randomly around the shop, and the dresses are all displayed on multiple mannequins around the room. Hermione huffs as Draco grabs her hand and pulls her around the shop.

She stops and looks casually at multiple dresses. Draco takes a seat on one of the leather couches and pretends he's not paying attention but he is. He watches Hermione stop and look at 3 dresses closely. But Draco can tell which one she likes almost instantly.  
It's a dark plum coloured dress. Mermaid style, that flares at the knee and will cling to her curves in all the right places. It's a strapless sweetheart cut, and there is intricate silver beading on a belt, which is fastened to the waist. Draco approves. How he would love to see her try it on. He watches her place it on the rack, continue to browse, than go back to the dark plum dress. She pauses there for a moment. Takes a step back, then turns to Draco and says "okay I'm done, can we go to Diagon Alley now?"

"Don't see anything you like?"

"No."

-She's so stubborn.

"Malfoy, if you don't take me to Diagon Alley I'll take myself."

"Fine. We'll go"

"Thank you."

Hermione grabs Draco's arm and he apparates them to Diagon Alley.

They visit several shops and Draco can tell Hermione is getting frustrated having not found a dress to her taste. She settles on a tight, backless burgundy floor length gown, with a thigh high split up the left side of her dress. It's a beautiful dress and she looks amazing in it. But given her change in mood it's definitely not 'the dress.'

It was then, that Draco forms his next plan.

* * *

It had been a week since Hermione received the note from her secret admirer. She wonders now if it had just been a cruel joke by someone and they'd grown tired of playing games with her or if perhaps said admirer no longer cared to express his affections.

* * *

Hermione has been busy with Narcissa extensively planning the masquerade ball that she hadn't had much free time. This has caused her to be spending a lot of time at the Malfoy manor and in turn lot more time with Draco. She wonders why he never appeared to be dating anyone. She found him incredibly attractive and he matched her intelligence. The thought has crossed her mind that maybe he is gay, he did dress incredibly well and he just never seemed to be interested in witches. But as a rule, typically he kept himself quite hidden and always seems to have it together. She had no doubt his Slytherin traits gave him the ability to be sly and cunning about concealing things if need be so she pushed the thought aside.

She watches him reading quietly in the corner. He turns the pages so delicately as if each page were as fragile as the binding. He grabs his cup and saucer and sips his tea subtly, licking his lips seductively afterwards. Everything he did invites her in. Her thoughts of him surprise her.

"Earth to Granger."

Hermione shakes her head and abruptly snaps back to reality."

"Yes, what? Sorry."

"I asked if you are spending the night again? So we can have a guest room prepared."

"Oh. Oh, no thank you. I should be heading home though it's late."

Hermione stands and grabs her things.  
"Please thank Narcissa on my behalf for dinner it was wonderful."

"I will. Hermione, what is wrong with you?"

"Nothing. I'm fine. I just. Have to feed my cat."

A faint pop signals her departure.

-Wait a minute she doesn't have a cat any more.

Draco follows seconds behind her, arriving in her living room landing in the exact same spot she is. She is still standing there, back up against the wall breathing heavily.

Hermione is startled by his arrival.  
"Draco, what are you do-"

"Hermione. You don't have a cat."

Hermione bites her bottom lip, her eyelashes flutter and her cheeks start to blush. -No. I can't possibly like him. All I did was stare at him while he was reading a book, that doesn't mean anything. Pull yourself together. Oh but look at his eyes, the way his stormy grey eyes look back so expectantly at me I can't ignore that. Yes you can! Don't look at his eyes like that Hermione! A guy reads a book in front of you and you're ready to jump his bones? No. Don't be silly!

Hermione is yet to respond to Draco but he can see she appears to be having some sort of mental battle with herself over something. He places his hands on her shoulders and she tenses. He tilts his head, a puzzled look on his face. Hermione is looking at her feet.

"Granger."

She looks up at him.

He searches her eyes for something, and he see's something he's never seen before.  
-What is this look Hermione? I hate seeing you like this… Don't you know how much I ache to taste you?

They stand inches apart, face too face. Their eyes meet; the room grows silent and all that can be heard is the sound of their breathing.

Draco brushes his fingertips across her cheek and sweeps a piece of hair behind her ear. His touch gives her goose bumps causing her to take in a shaky breath. He can feel her cheeks burning from her blush that is yet to fade. He can feel some invisible magnetic force pulling him to her. –I must have you, just one taste… He touches her chin now and raises it, slowly bringing her face to his and he crashes his lips onto hers.

He feels her quiver, fearing that their moment could very well end sooner then he was ready for it too and he pulls her closer to him. Hermione relaxes into him, placing her hands on his stomach and sliding them up to his chest.

Draco is softly pecking her juicy lips. He sweeps his tongue across her bottom lip subtly in smooth, swift motions and she opens wide, offering him unrestricted access to her mouth. He gently slips his tongue in, doing his best to keep his passion under control, but he's fighting against every feeling he has. He wants to dominate her, undress her, caress her and make her scream his name.  
He can feel himself hardening in his pants and he pushes up against her.

Hermione reciprocates his kiss, beginning a game of tag, lightly touching his tongue and then retreating it back, inviting him to make the next move. Draco intensifies it, tonguing her mouth more desperately, he places a hand on the wall behind them as his other hand wraps around her waist and pulls her closer to him. He moves their bodies in unison, pinning her up against the wall causing their teeth to clash. He bites her lip and his teeth pierce her skin drawing a bead of blood but he doesn't care. He licks it and continues with their needy exchange.

It had been minutes when Hermione gathers her thoughts enough to realise what is happening. She breaks away from his kiss, gasping for air and pushing him back.  
"Draco, what are we doing?" she says confused and shocked.

"Well I thought we were kissing?"

"Obviously! But why?"

"Because sometimes people like to do that."

Hermione starts to get frustrated. She hadn't expected this and she doesn't know what it means or what his intentions are by doing it. All she knows is that she liked it but it felt wrong, so wrong.

"I'm sorry, but I think you need to leave."

"What? After a kiss like that you're kicking me out?"

"I'll talk to you tomorrow." Says Hermione as she brushes past Draco and exits her lounge room. She stands in her hallway, back against the wall waiting to hear him leave. She can hear his footsteps pacing back and forth for 10 minutes before he finally decides to go. Hermione didn't realise she had been holding her breath until she let out a lengthy exhale. His tongue isn't even down her throat and still she is breathless.

Hermione fans herself, still trying to catch her breath from their delicious encounter. She stands there frozen in disbelief, wanting to deny it even happened.

–It was just a harmless mistake. Surely he meant nothing by it, we've been spending too much time together obviously and the line between our friendship was blurred for a moment. That's all, no big deal is it?  
Hermione replays the events of the evening over-analysing every touch. It drove her to distractions so much that she barely slept and her anxiety kicks in over facing him the next day.


	2. Chapter 2

Hermione sleeps in and woke to none other then the white and grey tawny owl tapping on her bedroom window. Rushing forth she opens her window and fetches the package it appears to be carrying. It has no note attached so she figures it must be from her secret admirer.

Hermione gentle peels back the tape securing the folds on the package, pulls away the brown paper and reveals a small delicate box. She opens it carefully, and sitting on a cushion of silver tissue paper is a beautiful mask. It's an elegant black butterfly shaped mask made out of black lace and black and plum coloured feathers gathered at the corner of each eye. Plum ribbon was attached to fasten it, and in the light she could see the ribbon had reflects of black glitter in it. The eyes are shaped like cat eyes, and the mask itself is a half mask only covering down to her nose.

-It's beautiful! She thinks to herself. She checks the box again for a note but finds nothing, and gently places the mask back in the box and puts the box on her dressing table. Just as she is about to take a shower she hears another tapping sound on her window. She turns around and see's Draco's owl Fornax at her window. Quickly she opens it, retrieves the envelope and allows Fornax in to help himself to a treat.

Hermione opens the envelope unsure of what to expect.

* * *

Dear Hermione,

Please meet me for lunch in the garden at the manor so we can discuss last night.

Yours, Always

D.M.

* * *

Hermione scribbles back...

Dear Draco,

I'm sorry but I am unable to meet with you today. We'll talk soon, I promise.

Warmly,

H.G...

* * *

Hermione attaches the note to Fornax's leg and he swoops out of the window gracefully…

Hermione has avoided Draco for a week and a half now. She even went to the extreme of placing extra wards on her house so that he couldn't barge in. The truth is, she's avoided him for so long now that the situation has left her well out of her comfort zone and she honestly isn't sure of what step to take next. She feels sick about it and Draco has been sending her owl post daily but she hasn't been responding. Her secret admirer has since sent her another 2 packages, one was a pair of black stilettos the other contained a pair of diamond studded earrings, and a single diamond drop necklace.

The ball is in 3 days.

Unable to focus on anything but Draco and still clueless as to what to do, she considers no longer attending the ball.

Hermione forces herself to sleep the day away, because in her sleep she escapes the guilt for another day.

* * *

2 days before the ball.

Hermione stares at the parchment in front of her.

* * *

Dear Hermione,

Meet me in the middle of the dance floor at midnight. I'll be waiting.

-Yours, Always...

* * *

Hermione drops the parchment onto her bed and opens the large box beside it. Inside it is the deep plum mermaid style dress that she adored from the shop Draco had taken her too. She looks at the note. It is from her secret admirer. She looks at the dress, she assumes it had been from Draco but it came with no note. The parcel and note arrived while she was asleep so she didn't see the owls that delivered them. She was completely puzzled by this, but she decides that if Draco were to send something he would have indeed attached a note, so she settles that her secret admirer sent her the dress and for the next 24hrs she debates whether or not to attend; face Draco and meet this mystery man that has gone out of his way to ensure her attendance. Either way, the clock is ticking and she doesn't have much time left to decide...

* * *

It's Christmas Eve, the day of the Masquerade ball.

Hermione had started getting ready and bailed 12 times throughout the day. Getting ready had been such a long process for her and her indecisiveness doubled that time so all up her ball preparations took her the entire day. She'd sipped multiple glasses of champagne while getting ready and thanked merlin she had the ability to use magic on her hair and makeup because otherwise she was utterly hopeless. After a full day of over analysing; and a splitting headache, Hermione had finally left to meet Draco at the ball.

Draco is waiting nervously out the front of the venue dressed in typical black attire, a suit and matching pants. He's wearing a white long sleeve shirt, dark grey vest, black bow tie and black dress robes. His white blonde hair is slicked to the side and he was wearing a silver and green Slytherin ring and matching cuff links pinned to the sleeves of his shirt. His mask covers only one eye. It is black and silver with a swirled marble effect, and tied off with black ribbon. In his hand he's holding a small silver box. He is pacing back and forth, turning anxiously at the sound of each POP waiting for Hermione.

The past week and a half has been torturous for him. He doesn't know how Hermione feels about the kiss, or him and even though he remained cool and calm on the outside his insides are in knots. Since she has been refusing to speak with him he is grateful he had a backup plan already in motion to entice her. One thing he knew about Hermione is that she's as curious as anything and he doesn't doubt that she couldn't resist meeting her secret admirer.

It's 5 minutes before the ball officially starts and the apparition point has been quiet for some time now. Draco stares blankly into the night, as he considers the possibility that his backup plan might possibly fail. He shudders at the thought and his eyes fall to his feet momentarily when he suddenly hears a faint pop.

Hermione arrives, wearing the dark plum gown her secret admirer sent her. The dress clings to her figure in all the right places and a subtle flare at the knee flatters her shape. Her hips sway with each step she takes. She is nervous, but she confidently approaches Draco with a smile on her face. Her eyes fall to his feet as she looks him up and down; impressed by his choice of attire.  
Draco steps forward to take her hand, completely blown away at her beauty.

"You look beautiful Hermione, thank you for coming."

Hermione shyly looks away for a moment before finding her courage and she makes eye contact with him once more. Her nerves are getting the better of her now.

Draco opens her gift. The silver box reveals a small white rose. He taps it with his wand and its stem coils into a small band making it into a corsage. He slips it delicately onto her wrist and as he does it tightens and moulds itself to expertly fit her. The white rose multiplies into several different sized roses around her wrist. Some remain white, some cream and the others plum to compliment her dress. The greenery sprouts little emerald diamonds embellished in white gold.

Hermione gasps. "Draco, its beautiful thank you, you shouldn't have."

Draco slips his hand from her wrist to her hand and brings it up to his mouth. He kisses her hand softly keeping his eyes locked onto hers. "It's no trouble. I'm just glad you came."

Hermione blushes. Lost for words as she stutters.  
"I - I owe you an apology Draco. I'm sorry. I didn't mean to ignore you, I just didn't know what to say, think or feel. I still don't know. I know that we need to talk about it. But can we please avoid the topic, just for tonight."

"That's fair. I may not like it but I'm trying to be understanding. Very well, we'll avoid the topic for tonight. You have my word."

A gust of wind blows causing a loose curl to fall over her face. Instinctively Draco brings his hand to her face and brushes a curl behind her ear. She closes her eyes for a moment as shallow breathe escape her. He withdraws his hand and holds out his arm and he escorts her to the ballroom.

The night went without a hitch and Hermione found herself becoming intoxicated rather quickly. By the time it is 11.45pm she excuses herself to freshen up.

Hermione fumbles around in her purse looking for her perfume. She sprays her neck, pinches her cheeks and pops a drop of mouth refreshing potion on her tongue. Using her wand she fixes her hair and smooths out any crinkles in her dress. She steps away from the mirror looking herself up and down and feels rather confident with her appearance. Glancing at the time Hermione's heart skips a beat as she realises it's 11.58pm. She leaves the bathroom hastily and settles in the middle of the ballroom dance floor with 1 minute to spare.

Being her first time alone tonight she begins thinking about Draco and how much fun they've had. She had spent the whole night gazing into Draco's eyes feeling conflicted about her feelings for him, but she still wants to know who this mystery man is; who has spent a great deal of time showing his affections for her.

The disco ball hanging above her head transfigures into a clock, chimes and flashes midnight - 25 December. The longer she stands there the more uncomfortable she feels. She shuffles her feet, putting all her weight on one foot, then the other. The stray curl that keeps falling from behind her ear drops down in front of her again, and she wraps her pointed finger around it twirling it around her finger, she releases it when she hears a familiar voice.

"Hermione."

Hermione turns to face the direction of the voice.  
"Draco, I'm so sorry. I – I'm-"

Draco puts his hand up to stop her talking and takes a confident step toward Hermione. His face is unreadable as he clears his throat, taking her arm he asks "Can we go somewhere and talk in private."

"Draco. You gave me your word we wou-"

"And you still have my word, although this is related and I'm afraid it cannot wait any longer."

Hermione considers him as a thought occurs to her. Putting 2 and 2 together she is suddenly overcome with nerves, paralysed by the thought that Draco may possibly care for her. She gulps, inhales and asks, "Wait... Are you-?"

"Yes. Can I explain?"  
Hermione's mouth drops in shock unable to fully comprehend what is happening. –Draco Malfoy. Pureblood. Slytherin. Secret admirer. What? How did I not see it? Merlin.

"Hermione."  
Hermione blinks several times before registering his voice. As the initial shock wears off she closes her eyes for a moment clearly deep in thought. Clearing her throat, she steadies her breath and speaks in a hushed tone.

"I agree that this needs to be discussed in private. I think you'll agree the ball is practically finished and won't object to us leaving?"  
Draco gazes at Hermione curiously before giving her a slight nod in agreement.

Hermione takes Draco's hand and apparates them to her house. They land in her lounge room, in the same spot that they experienced their first kiss. Hermione expertly shuffles around him and slowly starts pacing her lounge room.  
"So, can you please explain to me why you went to all this trouble to remain anonymous?"

"First of all it was no trouble. Secondly, I've had a rather difficult time realising what these feelings actually are. Thirdly, I didn't know how to act on them."

"Feelings?"

"Don't be daft Granger."

"Well sorry Draco, but you see we've been friends all this time and then a month ago you decided to become my secret admirer, and now you're saying you have feelings for me? It's kind of a lot to take in."

"You could start by telling me how or what you are feeling so we can maybe figure this out?"

"We figure this out? I don't exactly know what you want from me Draco? What intentions did you have when you decided this? You need to shed some light on the matter because I need more of an explanation."

"Of course you do. You're Hermione Granger… I didn't decide this. I didn't choose to fall for you, it just happened"

"Draco... I'm far from perfect you know."

Draco steps forward and grazes his hand on her cheek, tucking a stray curl behind her ear.  
"To me, you are perfect."

A wave of emotion washes over Hermione. Her heart is pounding and her breathing hitches; staring into his beautiful grey eyes she feels her cheeks burning as she blushes wildly.

Draco touches her cheeks with the back of his hands.

"What do you want from me Draco?'

"Well isn't it obvious? I want you, of course."

"I know that I haven't been very forthcoming about it but I know that I want you too..." Hermione takes a step closer to Draco, searching his eyes trying to read his blank expression. "So what now?"

Draco pulls Hermione into him and he pecks her lips once more. He breaks their kiss and brushes his face against her face as he leans into her. He whispers in her ear, "I want you. Can I have… you?"

Intrigued, the corners of her lips curl into a smile, as warmth spreads across Hermione's face.

It's all he needs. Filled with want and yearning and unable to control himself any longer, he slams her into the wall, hiking up her the skirt of her gown and she fumbles to bunch it around her waist. He slips his hands around her bum and lifts her. She wraps her legs around his waist as he continues to ravish her neck in kisses. Holding her tight he apparates them to her bedroom.

"Do you have any idea how long I've fantasised about this moment for?"

He waves his hand and magic's her dress off. It slips of her body and lays lifeless on the floor. Stepping out of it she grabs his hands, leading him over to her bed but he pulls her into him not wanting to give her control. He slides his hands to her back and releases the clip of her bra.

Immediately her naked body captivates him and upon seeing her shapely figure he feels himself harden in his pants.

One hand is holding the small of her back but he's desperate to bury himself into her. He spells her hair into a ponytail and grips it with his other hand yanking it back to expose more of the skin on her neck. He lays kisses in between sweet compliments, "Your skin is so smooth, so supple. I want to worship every inch of you."

Hermione's back arches, throwing her breasts into his chest and her hips roll into him automatically. He leans into her, inhaling her sweet scent as he nibbles her ear lobe.

He blows his hot breath into her ear and it sends shivers down her spine. Moving from her ear lobe to her neck he bites and sucks her senseless, bruising her alabaster skin, fighting to claim her flesh piece by piece.

She's absorbing his energy as it courses through her veins like volts of electricity. Her fingers shake with anticipation as she feels his energy threatening to leave her body. Hermione plants her hands firm on his waist giving the little meat he has there a delicate squeeze and takes his lips. Slowly but surely, Hermione's passion revels in the moment.  
Her voice shakes with anticipation, "I didn't know that I was starving till I tasted you."

Flushed and desperate to feel more of him Hermione hovers her hands over his belt buckle and he moves to allow her full access. Biting her bottom lip she grazes her fingertips across his abdomen before roughly undoing his belt,  
unbuttoning his pants and unzipping them with the ease.

She travels south; resting on her knees and yanks his pants down with determination. Her purpose; please him. She grips the shaft of Draco's penis. Swipes her thumb over the eye of his cock and smothers his pre cum around the tip. Diligently, Hermione tastes his salty seed licking him good and proper. She runs her tongue around the head of his cock before plunging it deep into her mouth, gagging as she attempts to accommodate his length. She bobs her head back and forth, threatening to suck the life out of him. She feels empowered having created such a pleasurable response from him.

Draco gets touchy feely as he begins to mimic her pace, touching her all over.  
"Fuck Granger, don't stop."

Gliding her tongue along the length of him her hand is working his shaft as she pulls her mouth back to the tip before taking him in again. She works him over and over desperate to please him. She can feel him tense ever so slightly and she knows he isn't far.  
Pulling him out of her mouth abruptly she looks up at him seductively, "Fuck me." She commands.

He is more than happy to oblige. He steps out of his pants; they were still around his ankles on the floor. He picks her up forcing her to wrap her legs around him as he walks over to the wall. Using the wall to his advantage he pins her there and slides his hand down her front.

"You want me to fuck you?"

"Yes. So much."

Using his fingers he gives her a quick swipe and he is pleasantly surprised; her pussy is soaking wet, dripping with delight. He plunges 2 fingers into her, feeling the walls of her vagina contract around him.

"Oh Draco don't stop."

He begins to tease her using his thumb to circle her pulsing clit as he curls his fingers working her from the inside. He curls his fingers creating a come hither motion as he focuses on her g spot.

"Tell me how you want it Granger? Do you like when I do this?" he thumbs her throbbing clit, pressing it rhythmically; her love button so tender and so hard. It swells as the pressure builds in her and can feel her body quiver. Hermione is panting as she lets out a moan.

"Yes Draco, just like that. Please don't stop."

He keeps his movements constant and precise and her breathing becomes louder as she gets closer to coming undone.  
She explodes, an earth-shattering moan escapes her as she throws her head back into the wall but she doesn't care. She wants him to hear her pleasure; wants him to know how good he makes her feel.

"Oh my, merlin, oh Draco, fuck!"

Her head is still up against the wall as she struggles to catch her breath. Desire burning through him, Draco hovers his cock at her entrance. Teasingly he holds his tip at her opening as he finally slips the head in. Hermione gasps as her lips form an 'O.'

"You feel so good," mutters Hermione through gasps as Draco thrusts into her. She prepares herself for the next round of pleasure; living for the moment as her need matches his want.

Hermione widens her legs inviting more of him in. He plunges in deep, filling her to the hilt and thrusts more vigorously, desperate to get himself off.

All that can be heard is their panting, the smack of their lips kissing wildly and the slapping of their skin as he pounds into her. His cock is slick with Hermione's juices and he can feel her body shaking with pleasure as he feels himself building to climax.

"Fuck you're so tight. You feel so fucking good."

Draco starts rolling his hips into hers, grinding her clit as he trusts and Hermione; already sensitive from her last orgasm, is building again. Her abdomen tenses as she fights her release, not wanting it to end just yet. Draco senses this and grinds her harder and faster, squeezing the skin on her hips, tugging at her flesh, pounding her delectable body. He feels a sudden jolt as her muscles contract and he slams back into her once more. She cries in pleasure, his name on her lips.

"Oh Draco!"

3 more thrusts and he finds his release, filling her up with his come.

"Fuck, Hermione fuck! So good!"

Draco's body rests against hers as they both struggle to catch their breath. He slowly lowers her so that her feet touch the ground and she wobbles as she tries to balance herself. He holds her against his body for support, skin on skin; escorting her to the bed. Absolutely spent, they collapse onto her bed and drift off wrapped in each other. Her legs locked around his, his arms wrapped around her and her head nestled into his shoulder.

They stay like this, falling into a deep sleep satisfied with their evening activities.

* * *

Hermione wakes, sunlight peaking through her curtains. The light is dancing over a certain blonde and memories of the previous night flood her mind. She slips out of bed and approaches the bathroom. Unable to find her robe she borrows Draco's white long sleeve dinner shirt and freshens up in the bathroom. Hermione can hear Draco stirring. She peels around the doorway; Draco is staring at her, a subtle smirk on his face.

"Good morning Granger."

Hermione smiles as she makes her way over to the bed, climbing over it and sitting on top of him.

"Merry Christmas, Malfoy"

"A very merry Christmas indeed."  
He smirks at her, pulling on his shirt to guide her down to him. He kisses her passionately, savouring her taste.

She breaks the kiss.

"Who would have thought? I followed my heart and it led me too-"

"A miracle."

Hermione burst into laughter.

"Yea, it's a miracle we even slept last night."

"We don't have to sleep tonight if you want."

"Who said you are even welcome here tonight, arse?"

"I believe you don't have a say in the matter. Since when does the brightest witch of our age have a short memory?" Draco quirked his mouth, "Yours, Always."

To which Hermione replied "mine," as she swoops back down to kiss his lips.

*~*The End*~*


End file.
